


Sześć minut do północy

by Elise_Sol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Beta Jackson, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Non-Human Stiles, Protective Jackson, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Sol/pseuds/Elise_Sol
Summary: Totalny eksperyment, w którym Noah aka John Stilinski jest okropnym ojcem, Scott nie przyjaźni się ze Stiles'em od wielu lat, a w okolicy zaczynają ginąć ludzie.Stiles jest czymś (dojdziemy do tego), ale sam nie wie czym, Jackson jest dupkiem, ale nie zawsze i nie dla każdego, Scott usiłuje pomóc, ale czasem mu nie wychodzi.Innymi słowy prawie wszystko poza Stiles'em jest na swoim miejscu (za wyjątkiem paru kanonicznych śmierci i odejść, ale kto lubi śmierć i odejścia).Inne pary tylko zarysowane, bo chcę skupić się na solidnym Stacksonie (pewnie wyjdzie, jak zawsze, czyli słabo).Tagi dodawane w trakcie pisania, bo jestem ciapa jeżeli o nie chodzi.Wygooglowałam tytuł i to nie ma nic wspólnego z filmem "Siedem minut po północy", nawet go nie oglądałam, tak więc, zero skojarzeń, brak plagiatu, itp.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy rozdział, jak dla mnie za krótki o przynajmniej kilkadziesiąt słów, ale wyszło jak wyszło. Bardziej wprowadzenie, bez akcji, szalenie dramatyczny, bo właśnie taka jestem. Uwielbiam znęcać się nad głównym bohaterem. 
> 
> Pierwszy mój fic, z taką ilością par (i błędów, łagodnie nazywanych autokorektą w telefonie. Laptop umarł śmiercią naturalną, niech dobrze służy w zaświatach. [*]). 
> 
> Powrót po wielu miesiącach niepisania, mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba (mnie przestał, po przeczytaniu go po raz trzysetny).

Stiles podciąga nosem i naciąga mocniej kaptur na głowę. Jest kilka minut przed północą, środek jesieni. Pada, wieje mocny, zimny wiatr, ale Stiles nie czuje tego w miejscu, w którym jest. 

Chłopak zerka na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku.

Zostało mu sześć minut. Sześć minut do północy, po upływie tego czasu zerwie się ze swojego miejsca i pobiegnie do domu.

Będzie biegł bez ustanku przez szesnaście minut, ścieżką, którą zna na pamięć, choć tak naprawdę nie jest prawdziwą ścieżką. To po prostu przejścia pomiędzy pniami drzew i krzewami, bez wyraźnie wydeptanych śladów w wysokiej trawie. Nie potknie się ani razu, znając każdy wystający korzeń czy śliski od deszczu kamień. Potem, kiedy już wydostanie się z lasu, minie osiem domów, skręcając trzy razy. Dotrze do swojego domu.

Tata wychodzi siedem minut po dwunastej, więc Stiles ma pewność, że minie się z nim o dziewięć. Całe dziewięć minut pewności, że nie będzie musiał się z nim widzieć.

Tymczasem Stiles przyciska się mocniej do zimnej jaskini. Ściany zdają się być bliżej niego od kiedy znalazł ją wiele lat temu, ale wciąż jest całkiem spora. Musi wchodzić do niej na czworaka, niemal czołgając się w najwęższej części korytarza. Dopiero po tych sześciu, czy siedmiu metrach pełznięcia wśród wyboistych, kamiennych ścian i porastających ich mchów może się wyprostować. Wnętrze jaskini ma nierównomierny, trochę jajowaty kształt. Na samym środku, Stiles może stanąć wyprostowany i musi unieść się na palcach stóp i wyciągnąć na całą długość ciała, żeby móc dotknąć wyboistego sufitu samymi opuszkami palców w u rąk. Od tego miejsca, w każdym kierunku, sufit opada nierównomiernie w dół.

Na podłodze, pod ścianami, rozstawione są świeczki, dzięki którym Stiles widzi wszystko, choć tak naprawdę wnętrze jaskini zna na pamięć. W najbardziej oddalonej części leży plecak wypchany ciepłymi ubraniami, parą tenisówek, kilkoma paczkami krakersów i solonych paluszków oraz dwie małe butelki wody mineralnej.

Najbardziej lubi to miejsce naprzeciwko wejścia, to w którym siedzi skulony, a ściany zdają się obejmować go. Wciska się w wąską półkę, rozkoszując się tym, jak ściany jaskini przyciskają się do obu jego ramion. Zaciąga się zapachem zimnego kamienia, wilgoci i mchu. Czuje się wtedy bezpieczny.

Do jaskini prowadzi też inna droga. Jest szersza, ale dłuższa, ukryta przez Stilesa kilka lat temu, pod kamieniami, mchem i jednym przesadzonym krzakiem.

Napawa go niepokojem.

Stiles jest stosunkowo wysoki, ale drobny. Zbudowany z długich, chudych kończyn. Przeciskanie się wąskimi korytarzami nie jest dla niego problemem.

Tym drugim wejściem,  tym, które Stiles tak starannie ukrył, mógłby przedostać się niemal każdy. Być może musiałby skulić się odrobinę w początkowym odcinku, a resztę pokonać na czworaka. Jest szersza, chwilami zmieniając się w małe groty o wysokości i szerokości jakiegoś półtora metra, choć może być uznana za bardziej kłopotliwą. Opada mocno w dół, by po chwili gwałtownie unieść się w górę, skręca kilkakrotnie, wijąc się pod ziemią, niczym koryto rzeki. Jest dłuższa, mierząc około dziesięciu, może dwunastu metrów. Łatwo zwątpić, że prowadzi gdziekolwiek, spanikować. Stiles potrzebował czterech prób, żeby przejść cały korytarz. 

Jego tata na pewno by się przedostał. Nie przestraszyłyby go pająki i inne robaki żyjące w mchu, ani chłód, czy wilgoć. Nie cofnąłby się, nawet jeżeli musiałby iść przez długie minuty, jeżeli wiedziałby, że na końcu znajdzie Stilesa.

Gdyby wiedział, gdzie Stiles się ukrywa, zniszczyłby jakinię. Zasypał wejścia, kazał komuś ogrodzić teren.

Odebrałby ją Stiles'owi, tak, jak każdą inną, ważną dla niego rzecz.

Książki, które nie były podręcznikami, pamiętniki i zdjęcia mamy, jej aparat, rysowniki, ołówki, węgle i pastele. Płyty DVD i te z muzyką, puzzle, które uwielbiał, kiedy był dzieckiem. Przyjaźń Scotta.

A potem pewnie znów by go uderzył.

Nie w twarz, nigdy nie bije go w twarz, ale skóra Stilesa pod ubraniem, Chryste, jego skóra pod ubraniem jest jak mapa.

Mapa tego, co działo się z nim przez ostatnie tygodnie, miesiące, lata.

Kilka drobnych, w większości niemal niewidoczny blizn, otarcia i siniaki. Cała masa siniaków, w najróżniejszym stadium gojenia.

Świeże fioletowe, żółte, które są już tylko bezbolesnym wspomnieniem, takie, po których zostaje tylko niebieskawe przebarwienie, znikające w ciągu kilka godzin i niemal czarne, przez które Stiles nie może się ruszać. Czasem to nawet idealne odciski buta albo zaciśniętej pięści, w których Stiles może odczytać każde wgłębienie i wypukłość podeszwy, czy knykieć.

Czasem Stiles myśli, że to byłby dobry temat na jakiś esej, czy coś. Jego skóra, wyglądająca, jakby ktoś dał czteroletniemu dziecku kolorowe farby i pozwolił mazać po Stiles'ie, jak po białej kartce.

Czasem myśli, że dobrze mu tak, bo zabił mamę, czasem zaciska zęby z frustracji, bo to przecież nie była jego wina. Czasem płacze i chce powiedzieć komuś, co się z nim dzieje, schować się za kimś i pozwolić, żeby ktoś się nim zaopiekował, czasem milczy, czując, że nie ma niczego ani nikogo, kto by go obronił.

Ale najczęściej, zmusza się do zignorowania tego wszystkiego. Chowa się w swojej jaskini i czeka na północ, na spokój, na chwilę zapomnienia.

Zegarek na jego nadgarstku piszczy przejmująo i Stiles instynktownie rusza w kierunku wyjścia.

Dziura w ścianie jest kilkanaście centymetrów nad podłogą, Stiles wysuwa się w nią gładko, jak osoba, która powtarza tą jedną czynność od lat. Pełznie przez chwilę, a potem, kiedy korytarz rozszerza się, porusza się na czworaka. Prze na przód, szybko i sprawnie, nie kalecząc sobie dłoni, jak jeszcze kilka lat temu. Nie potrzebuję światła, instynktownie wiedząc, kiedy korytarz skręca lekko w prawo i podnosi się ku górze. Ostatni odcinek pokonuje niemal wspinając się po śliskch kamieniach.

Wychodzi na powierzchnię, jak zawsze najpierw rozglądając się dokładnie. Musi chronić swojego sekretu.

Podciąga się i siada na mokrej trawie. Zasłania wejście gałęziami, kamieniami i mchem, chociaż to pewnie zupełnie niepotrzebne. Postronna osoba widzi je jako dziurę między korzeniami rozłorzystego dębu, nawet nie domyślając się, że prowadzi gdzieś dalej.

Sprawdza zegarek.

Cztery minuty po północy. Z miesiąca na miesiąc zajmuje mu to kilka sekund krócej.

Łapie oddech, głęboki i powolny, wdychając zapach lasu, deszczu i mokrej ziemi.

Potem rzuca się do biegu.


	2. Rozdział 2

Na stołówce, jak zwykle siedzi przy stoliku w kącie pomieszczenia, z trójką osób, z którymi zamienił może że dwa słowa.

Noah, chłopak który ubiera się na czarno i warczy na każdego, kto się do niego odezwie.  
Kelly, dziewczyna z drugiej klasy, nosząca tylko długie rękawy, grzebiąca w talerzu przez całe dwadzieścia pięć minut, nie biorąc nawet kęsu.

Keith, nowy, który pewnie za niedługo znajdzie sobie znajomych i swój stolik.

Stiles'owi nie przeszkadza cisza, ani sztuczny smak potraw na języku.

Nie myśli o niczym, kiedy tak tkwi na niewygodnym krześle, przeżuwając powoli sałatkę. Nie mówi do nikogo, starając się zignorować zmęczenie i ból głowy spowodowane zapewne nieprzespaną nocą i chłodem, w którym spędził kilka godzin.

Czasem tylko zerka dyskretnie ponad ramieniem Kelly na dwa, zsunięte że sobą stoliki stojące na środku stołówki. Na Scotta siedzącego że swoimi przyjaciółmi, nierzadko dyskytującymi o czymś z przejęciem.

Zastanawia się, czy Scott wciąż o nim pamięta. Czy ma gdzieś z tyłu głowy obraz nadpobudliwego dzieciaka, z którym bawił się w piaskownicy od kiedy spotkali się w przedszkolu, z którym chodził na zakazane wycieczki do Rezerwatu i godzinami grał na konsoli. Czy zastanawia się czasem dlaczego Stiles go zostawił, dlaczego przestał odbierać telefony, udawał, że nie ma go w domu i unikał go w szkole.

Często myśli o Melissie McCall.

Pamięta jej ciepłe dłonie, pachnące aloesowym kremem do rąk, delikatny głos i radosny śmiech. Jedyna pielęgniarka, której się nie bał. To ona przytulała go mocno do siebie, kiedy mama umarła, a tata siedział w pracy.

Mogłaby mu pomóc. Nie zostawiłaby go samemu sobie, gdyby powiedział jej, że tata się nad nim znęca, bo właśnie tak to się nazywa.

Z drugiej strony, rozwiodła się z tatą Scotta i jest teraz sama, to nie może być dla niej proste. Samotne utrzymanie domu i dorastającego nastolatka. Nie mógłby żądać od niej, żeby się nim zajęła, nie mógłby trafić do jakiejś anonimowej rodziny. Wolał bać się swojego taty niż obcych ludzi.

Spuszcza wzrok na swoją rozgrzebaną sałatkę.

Najlepiej zostawić to tak jak jest. Bez zbytniego kombinowania.

Nabija kawałek rzodkiewki na widelec i wysuwa go do ust.

Nawet nie smakuje, jak rzodkiewka, ani jakiekolwiek inne warzywo. Chemia, przyprawy i coś jeszcze, co wywołuje w nim wewnętrzny sprzeciw.

Dzwonek ogłaszający początek kolejnej lekcji wyrywa go z zamyślenia.

Odkłada widelec na tacę i podnosi się z krzesła. Wyrzuca resztki do kosza i odkłada tacę na stolik.

***

 

Duże dłonie zaciskają się na jego ramionach i szarpią nim mocno.

Stiles uderza żebrami o blat w kuchni i upada na podłogę.

-Znowu zwiałeś - syczy szeryf. - Co jest z Tobą nie tak?

Stiles zaciska zęby i powieki i unosi się na łokciach.

-Ty cholerny...

Tata warczy z wściekłości i kopie go mocno w żebra.

-Tyle razy Ci powtarzam, że masz siedzieć w domu, a Ty i tak szlajasz się po nocach i jeszcze myślisz, że ujdzie Ci to na sucho.

Stiles hamuje łzy, przygryzając dolną wargę.

-No powiedz coś - warczy Noah pochylając się i zaciskając palce na włosach Stilesa. - Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jakim piekłem jest posiadanie takiego syna. Twoja matka...

-Nie mów o niej - szepcze Stiles słabo. - Nie masz prawa...

Tata szarpie nim tak mocno, że Stiles krzyczy krótko. Łza mimowolnie spływa po jego policzku.

-Ja nie mam prawa? - kpi szeryf. - To Ty ją zabiłeś, Stiles. Żałosna, odrażająca przybłęda. Nienawidziła Cię, pewnie nawet mocniej niż ja.

Stiles łka niekontrolowane i po raz pierwszy usiłuje się bronić.

Szarpie się mocno, jednocześnie odpychając od siebie swojego ojca. W dłoni Noah zostaje garść jego włosów. Podnosi się niezdarnie i rusza biegiem do drzwi.

-Nawet o tym nie myśl - krzyczy za nim ojciec, ale Stiles porywa tylko bluzę z wieszaka i wybiega z domu.

Tata nie biegnie za nim, zapewne bojąc się, że ktoś mógłby ich zobaczyć.

Stiles zaciska palce na materiale bluzy, nie zatrzymując się nawet na sekundę dopóki nie mija granicy drzew.

Dopiero tam ubiera się i zerka na zegarek.  
Jest dziesiąta czterdzieści osiem.

Podciąga żałośnie nosem i porusza palcami u stóp odzianymi jedynie w szare skarpety.  
Przynajmniej dzisiaj nie pada.

Spokojnym krokiem rusza w stronę jaskini.

***

 

Wraca powolnym spacerem w butach wyciągniętych z plecaka.

Bolą go żebra, jest potwornie zmęczony i głodny.

Nie lubi krakersów ani paluszków, nie jest nawet pewien, co nim kierowało, kiedy je kupował.

Dociera do domu po dwudziestu ośmiu minutach niezmorodwanego marszu. Miejsce parkingowe przed domem jest puste, więc Stiles ma pewność, że tata pojechał do pracy.  
Ma zwyczaj ignorowania zmian, przez lata wyrobił sobie cały szereg nawyków dotyczących pracy.

Wychodzi na posterunek siedem minut po dwunastej, wraca o piątej i kładzie się spać, wstając o siódmej, żeby trochę poszturchać Stilesa przed szkołą. Idzie do pracy kilka minut po ósmej i wraca o piętnastej, wyrzywa się na Stiles'ie, zazwyczaj pozwalając mu uciec około dziesiątej, czasem wcześniej, czasem wcale.

Zatacza błędne koło, każdego dnia od śmierci mamy, a Stiles mimowolnie tkwi w tym razem z nim.

Wspina się powoli po schodach prowadzonych na ganek, skupiając się na ciszy, tak bardzo, że podskakuje, kiedy ktoś go woła.

-Stiles?

Rozpoznaje ten głos, choć Scott nie odezwał się do niego od lat.

Zerka na niego przez ramię.

Scott siedzi na swoim motorze, opierając się prawą nogą o ziemię. Trzyma w dużej dłoni zielono-biały kask, patrząc na Stilesa że zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Jego zmartwienie, napawa Stilesa jakąś pokręconą otuchą.

-Co tu robisz? - pyta chłopak, kiedy Stiles nic nie mówi. - Jest środek nocy.

Stiles wzrusza ramionami odwracając się do niego całkowicie.

-Byłem się przejść.

Scott marszczy brwi, jakby wiedział, że to kłamstwo.

Zerka w stronę okna prowadzącego do sypialni szeryfa i porusza nozdrzami, jakby węszył.

-Twój tata, wie, że wychodzisz o tej porze? Jest w pracy?

Stiles krzywi się.

-Co z Tobą? - prycha. - Gdzie Ty się wybierasz?

Scott marszczy brwi, zaplatając ramiona na piersi i w Stilesa uderza, jak bardzo jego były przyjaciel wyrósł w ostatnim czasie. A może nie, może był taki już wcześniej. Gra w lacrosse, więc musi mieć w sobie choć trochę siły.

-To co innego - tłumaczy się Scott.

Stiles prycha, czując się nagle, jakby rozmawiał z zupełnie obcą osobą, co właściwie nie jest tak różne od prawdy, jakby chciał.

-Serio? - pyta czysto retoryczne i odwraca się.

Scott jeszcze woła jego imię, ale Stiles zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi.

***

Naprzeciw domu Stilesa, po drugiej stronie ulicy, stoi ogromny, nieużywany budynek.

Kiedyś podobno był tam zakład krawiecki, czy coś w tym stylu, ale teraz to po prostu wielki, śpiący się prostopadłościan, z dziesiątkami powybijanych okien.

Stiles pamięta, że dwa, czy trzy lata temu był plan wyburzenia go i postawienia na jego miejscu kolejnych domów, albo bloku mieszkalnego. Zabrakło funduszy, więc po prostu ogrodzon teren wysoką siatką i zaczęto ignorować skargi mieszkańców.

Dlatego nikt nigdy nie widzi, jak Stiles wybiega z domu.

Scott mieszka dwa domy dalej, w kierunku przeciwnym, do codziennej trasy Stilesa.

Nikt nigdy nie zwraca na niego uwagi, bo wszyscy go znają.

Syn szeryfa, trochę nieśmiały, może arogancki w bliższych kontaktach. Dobre wyniki w nauce, nie miewa dziwacznych pomysłów. Stracił matkę, jeżeli chce biegać sobie w środku nocy, niech to robi.

Na jego twarzy i przedramionach nie ma siniaków, jego ojciec nie pije, więc teoretycznie Stiles jest poza grupą ryzyka.

Dlatego nikomu nie przychodzi do głowy zapytać, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

***

 

Następnego dnia, wpada na nich w supermarkecie.

Jest piątek, co znaczy, że ma lekcje do czternastej dwadzieścia pięć. Robi więc duże zakupy, na cały tydzień.

Nie jest pewien, jak dokładnie to się dzieje, ani czyja to wina, ale sprawdza listę zakupów na swoim telefonie, a chwilę póżniej ktoś wjeżdża w bok jego wózka.

Stiles zerka najpierw na cały stos chipsów, słodkich, gazowanych napoi i popcornu do mikrofali w wózku, a dopiero potem na osobę, która go pcha.

Kira Yukimura, dziewczyna Scotta.

Jest naprawdę śliczna, filigranowa o jasnej skórze i oczach w kształcie migdałów.

-Przepraszam - wykrztusza z siebie, rumieniąc się z zawstydzenia. - Zapatrzyłam się w telefon i...

Stiles macha znacząco swoją komórką i wymusza na sobie lekki uśmiech.

-W porządku, każdemu może się zdarzyć.  
Scott pojawia się obok tak nagle, że dziewczyna podskakuje.

-Mam te żelki, o których mówiła Malia, możemy już... Stiles. 

Stiles kiwa głową na powitanie i przez chwilę panuje między nimi niezręczna cisza.

Scott wygląda, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, otwiera usta i zamyka je, przypominając, rybę wyjętą z wody. 

Stiles przenosi ciężar ciała na lewą nogę, zaciskając nerwowo dłonie na uchwycie wózka.

Bolą go żebra, tam gdzie wczoraj uderzył o blat. Jest zmęczony, poza tym, wolałby się nie spóźnić. Tata tego nie lubi. 

Kira wygląda na zdezorientowaną, przenosi wzrok że Stilesa na Scotta i z powrotem, jakby zastanawiając się skąd ta niezręczność. McCall wciąż milczy, więc po prostu stoją na środku alejki z makaronem, zapewne wyglądając, jak idioci. 

Stiles łapie oddech, stwierdzając, że to cholernie głupie. 

-Taa... Muszę już iść - mówi stukając znacząco w ekran swojego telefonu wypełniony nazwami produktów. - Do następnego.

Cofa wózek, zachaczając przez przypadek o ten należący do Kiry i odchodzi, po drodze wrzucając do koszyka pierwszy makaron, który nawija mu się pod rękę, nie zerka jąć nawet jaki jest. 

Pieprzyć to, i tak za coś mu się oberwie. Tym razem przynajmniej będzie wiedzieć za co. 

***

 

Biegnie przed siebie, potykając się o ukryte pod zbutwiałymi liśćmi kamienie i korzenie drzew. 

Pot przylepia mu koszulkę do pleców, palą go płuca. 

Ogląda się za siebie, szybko, chcąc sprawdzić, jak daleko jest to... to coś. 

Zawadza o coś stopą, ból wybucha w jego kostce, w ostatniej chwili wyciąga przedramiona, żeby nie uderzyć twarzą w ziemię. 

Rozgląda się, unosząc na łokciach.

Jest ciemno, wokół nie ma nikogo. 

Cisza jest wręcz przytłaczająca, jakby wszystkie zwierzęta zniknęły, świerszcze nie cykają, wiatr nie porusza gałęziami wysokich drzew. 

Zmusza się do ostatniego, głębokiego oddechu i odczołguje się w kierunku najbliższego drzewa. 

Siada przy nim, opierając się plecami o szorstką korę. 

Siedzi tak, próbując zrozumieć i im dłużej myśli, tym bardziej jest pewien, że oszalał. 

To coś... to pewnie tylko zwierzę. Duże, zniekształcone przez ciemność nocy i światło księżyca z ledwością przebijające się przez ścianę drzew. 

Zresztą teraz i tak tego nie ma. Uciekło pewnie przestraszone bardziej niż on. 

Łapie oddech, czując, że powoli się uspokaja. 

Adrenalina wyparowuje, ujawniając ból skręcone kostki. 

Matka go zamorduje. 

Będzie musiał wyznać, że znów wymknął się na ognisko nad jeziorem, upił się, pokłócił z Mary i stwierdził, że wróci sam, przez Rezerwat. 

Obiecał przecież mamie, że będzie poważny, bez pijaństwa i opuszczania szkoły. I znów stanie po stronie Mary, świętoszkowatej, niepijącej Mary, którą kocha bardziej niż jego.

Powinien z nią zerwać, ale trochę szkoda tych dwóch lat. Mary nie jest wcale zła, nawet jeżeli nie pije i nie pozwala włożyć sobie ręki pod bluzkę. 

Strach zostaje całkowicie zastąpiony przez gorycz. 

Słodkia, idealna Mary. Czasem tak bardzo irytująca, że chciałoby się nią potrząsnąć. 

Mają po siedemnaście lat, do cholery, kiedy, jak nie teraz, mają się bawić. 

Poza tym, nie jest wcale zalany, jak wykrzyczała mu dziewczyna w twarz. Tylko odrobinę podchmielony. Z umiarem. 

Dlatego widzi potwory, kpi w myślach. 

Mary miała rację, znów się zalał.

Przeprosi ją z samego rana. No, może trochę potem, kiedy już przedzie mu kac. 

Rozgląda się znów i wzdycha. 

Pot całkowicie wysechł mu na skórze, powinien wziąć prysznic. 

Podnosi się powoli, opierając ciężko na drzewie. Musi przecież dojść do domu. 

Znów zgubił komórkę, tym razem raczej bezpowrotnie. 

Zamiera nagle. 

Ten dźwięk... przysiągłby, że słyszał coś. 

Stoi nieruchomo, niemal nie oddychając i kiedy już jest gotów uznać, że rzeczywiście mu odbija, znów to słyszy. 

Trzask, jakby łamane gałęzi, głośno, niemal tuż obok. Może to echo. W lesie dźwięki rozchodzą się, niosą na ogromne odległości. 

To pewnie sarna, gdzieś po drugiej stronie Rezerwatu. 

Jeszcze przez chwilę tkwi nieruchomo, a potem robi jeden powolny krok w przód. 

Ból rozrywka jego bok, gorący oddech muska policzek. 

Chłopak otwiera usta, chcąc krzyknąć, z bólu, albo żeby zawołać pomoc, sam nie jest pewien. 

Nie zdąża. 

 


	3. Rozdział 3

Stiles czyta lekturę szkolną, "Dziecko zwane niczym", kiedy tata wpada do jego pokoju.

Uderza przy tym klamką o ścianę, powiększając wgniecenie w niej, za które Stiles zostanie potem ukarany.

Tata zerka na książkę w jego dłoni i unosi brew, nie przestając zapinać guzików swojej koszuli.

Ma na sobie mundur szeryfa, choć jest siedemnasta, sobota. W ogóle cały ten dzień jest dziwny, podejrzanie spokojny.

-Co czytasz? - pyta tata.

Stiles powstrzymuje odruch schowana książki za plecami. Naprawdę mu się podoba, a nie może mieć rzeczy, które mu się podobają.

-Lekturę - wykrztusza z siebie szybko, niepozwalając, żeby tata się niecierpliwił. - Do szkoły.

Szeryf wywraca oczami.

-Wiem, idioto - pycha, bo Stiles nie może czytać innych książek. - Pytam o tytuł.

Stiles zerka na okładkę, tylko po to, żeby kupić sobie trochę czasu. Nie potrafi rozmawiać z tatą, zawsze boi się, że powie coś nie tak.

-"Dziecko zwane niczym" - mówi cicho. - Jest o...

-Wiem, o czym jest ta książka, Stiles. Też ją czytałem. Smutna sprawa. Autor opisuje swoje przeżycia, wiesz?

Stiles mechanicznie kiwa głową, czując, że oczy zaczynają go piec.

Smutna sprawa.

-Tyle razy Ci mówię, że masz mi odpowiadać, a nie kiwać głową, jak jakiś baran - mówi Noah. - Nieważne. Idę na posterunek. Kiedy jestem w pracy nic się nie dzieje, a jak mnie nie ma, to od razu kogoś mordują.

Stiles kiwa głową jeszcze raz i zaciska zęby, jakby chciał zagryźć przeprosiny cisnące mu się na usta.

Tata wzdycha tylko, patrząc na niego z pogardą i odwraca się.

-Wychodzę, ale Ty masz zostać, jasne? Nie wiem, kiedy wrócę, ale pożałujesz jeśli nie będzie Cię w domu.

Tym razem Stiles nie kiwa głową, nie robi niczego, więc tata zatrzymuje się w progu.

-Rozumiesz mnie? - pyta. - Słyszysz co do Ciebie mówię? Zostajesz w domu.

Stiles spuszcza głowę, zaciska jąć zęby.

-Tak.

Szeryf kiwa głową i odchodzi.

Stiles siedzi nieruchomo, nasłuchując. Rozluźnia się dopiero, kiedy drzwi wejściowe trzaskają.

Kuli się, przyciskając książkę do swojej piersi. Przygryza dolną wargę tak długo i mocno, aż łzy przestają cisnąć mu się do oczu. Nie wie nawet dlaczego tak się czuje. Dlaczego jest mu tak potwornie smutno.

Książka opowiada o chłopcu, maltretowanym przez swoją matkę alkoholiczkę, co jest okropne, ale porusza też temat wiary i wewnętrznej siły.

Czytając ją, czasem czuje się, jakby to on był tym chłopcem, jakby to on opowiadał innym swoją historię. Wyobraża sobie, że jest już dorosły, siedzi przy biurku w swoim domu i pisze, wolny od ucisku swojego taty. Ma całe półki wypełnione książkami, które nie są szkolnymi lekturami, na ścianach wiszą jego rysunki, a na blatach stoją zdjęcia jego mamy.

Nie boi się już, jest wolny.

Wściekłość wypełnia go tak nagle, że niemal krztusi się tym uczuciem.

Tata powiedział, że to smutna książka, ale Stiles nie widzi tego w ten sposób.

Dla niego to dowód na to, że nie zawsze będzie źle.

***

Scott ściska nasadę nosa kciukiem i palcem wskazującym.

-Znowu coś się dzieje - mówi ze zmartwieniem. - Parrish dzwonił dzisiaj rano. Znaleźli wczoraj ciało w Rezerwacie. Rozerwane na strzępy.

Lydia marszczy brwi.

-Wiadomo coś?

-Nieszczególnie. Deaton oficjalnie potwierdził atak niedźwiedzia, ale jest pewien, że zwierzę nie mogło zrobić czegoś takiego.

Jackson wydaje z siebie poirytowane westchnięcie i odchyla się na fotelu.

-Mógłem jednak jechać do tego Londynu. Co mi odbiło, że zostałem?

Scott przymyka powieki. Czasem sam wolałby być gdzieś indziej, choćby i na Islandii.

Znajdują się w niepełnym składzie, w nowo odbudowanym domu rodziny Hale. Derek udostępnia go na spotkania, zresztą każdy członek watahy ma tu swój pokój i jest mile widziany o każdej porze dnia, czy nocy.

-Ten dom jest domem watahy Beacon Hills - powiedział Derek, kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy wręczał kilka kompletów kluczy Scott'owi. - Ty jesteś teraz alfą, dom jest nas wszystkich.

Do tej pory, Scott nie może pozbyć się nuty niezręczności, kiedy przypomina sobie tamtą chwilę. Zresztą, czuje się tak za każdym razem kiedy spędza w tym domu noc.

Erica, Isaac i Boyd nie mają takich zahamowań. Spędzają w nim każdą wolną chwilę, Isaac nawet mieszka na stałe, razem z Derekiem i Peterem.

-Mamy jakiś pomysł, podejrzenie, kto za tym stoi?

Głos Kiry wyrywa Scotta z zamyślenia. Przed jego oczami natychmiast pojawia się znajoma sylwetka. Gorycz wypełnia mu usta. Czuje się, jak zdrajca myśląc w ten sposób, ale tak naprawdę nie może być pewien, że się myli.

-Stiles - mamrocze pod nosem, stwierdzając, że lepiej wydusić to z siebie, jak najszybciej. - Myślę, że Stiles może mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

Kira unosi brew, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie o kogo chodzi.

Jackson prycha, a Lydia wywraca oczami.

-Pamiętam go jeszcze z podstawówki - stwierdza Martin. - Nie jest specjalnie... no cóż, bezlitosnym potworem.

-Ta - mamrocze Jackson. - Stilinski to sierota.

-Spotkaliśmy go w sklepie - mówi Kira. - Wydawał się... smutny.

-Pachniał krwią - informuje ich Scott. - Bardzo słabo, więc nie mogłem stwierdzić nawet, czy to krew ludzka, czy zwierzęca. Spotkałem go poprzedniej nocy. Wracał skądś, chyba z Rezerwatu. Wtedy wyczułem tylko las, ale w sklepie zapach krwi był tak słaby, że mogłem go nie wyłapać.

-Może się skaleczył, czy coś - podsuwa Malia. - Ludzie są tacy... łamliwi i w ogóle.

Lydia unosi protekcjonalnie brew.

-Dzięki skarbie, zawsze można liczyć na miłe słowo z Twojej strony.

Malia wywraca oczami, ale całuje Lydię w policzek.

-Zawsze do usług.

Scott zerka w bok, zastanawiając się.

-Nie sądzę, żeby się skaleczył - mówi, przywracając myśli watahy na właściwy tor. - Wtedy wyraźnie poczułbym zakrzepłą krew.

-Opowiesz o nim? - pyta cicho Kira. - Wcześniej nie chciałeś rozmawiać. Dobrze go znasz?

Scott zaciska zęby.

Znał go kiedyś, a potem...

-Stilinski i Scott byli kiedyś jak syjamskie bliźniaki, pewnie może powiedzieć o nim całkiem sporo - prycha Jackson.

Scott warczy z irytacją.

-Naprawdę powinieneś zachować pewne rzeczy dla siebie - mówi Lydia z naganą. - Tak, czy inaczej, nie sądzę żeby to był Stiles.

Kira układa dłoń na ramieniu Scotta ignorując Jacksona i Lydię.

-Przyjaźniliście się?

Scott kiwa głową.

-Od przedszkola, byliśmy nierozłączni.

-Co się stało?

Scott wlepia wzrok w szklany blat.

-Jego mama umarła i... tak naprawdę nie jestem pewien. Nie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, unikał mnie. Przechodziłem pod jego dom i sterczałem tam całymi godzinami, ale nie chciał mnie wpuścić, nie wychodził z domu. W końcu jego tata... chyba zlitował się nademną. Wyszedł przed dom i powiedział mi, że na razie Stiles nie chce mnie widzieć, że potrzebuję czasu. To było pięć lat temu.

Kira zaciska mocno dłoń na jego ramieniu.

-Przykro mi.

Scott wzdycha cicho, starając się pozbyć bolesnego uścisku w gardle.

-Mi też.

***

Ból głowy nie pozwala mu zasnąć, więc leży nieruchomo w łóżku, niemal z niecierpliwością oczekując rozpoczęcia kolejnego dnia.

Zerka na zegarek stojący na szafce nocnej.

Czwarta dwadzieścia siedem.

Taty wciąż nie ma.

Stiles przewraca się na drugi bok, usiłując zignorować nerwowy skurcz żołądka.

Długie nieobecności taty nigdy nie zapowiadają niczego dobrego. Zazwyczaj, kiedy w końcu wraca, jest zły i poirytowany bardziej niż zwykle. Przypomina wtedy bombę, którą może aktywować jedno nieodpowiednie spojrzenie.

Stiles przygryza dolną wargę, nie będąc pewien, czy woli, żeby tata wrócił teraz i wyżył się na nim, jak najszybciej, czy żeby nie wracał, jak najdłużej.

Jest weekend, więc Stiles nie może nawet iść do szkoły, nie wolno wychodzić mu z domu bez wyraźnego powodu. Nie chce uciekać do swojej jaskini w dzień, bojąc się, że ktoś go zobaczy i doniesie szeryfowi, więc całą niedzielę będzie musiał spędzić z tatą.

Ból głowy nasila się. To uczucie, jakby ktoś usiłował ścisnąć mu czaszkę, tak mocno, żeby pękła. Nie chce schodzić na dół, do kuchni, po coś przeciwbólowego, bo nie wolno mu chodzić po domu w nocy. Jeżeli tata wróciły, a Stiles wciąż był na dole, nie miałyby sensu żadne tłumaczenia.

Myśli przez chwilę nad ucieczką do jaskini, bo tam zawsze jest mu lepiej. Uspokaja się i ból jakby zanika stopniowo, ale pozostaje w łóżku, bo tata wspomniał coś o tym, że ktoś nie żyje. Stiles jest niemal pewien, że jeżeli komuś coś się stało, to właśnie w Rezerwacie. Las jest pełen policji, może nawet psów tropiących. Tata rozerwałby go na strzępy, gdyby go tam znalazł.

Stiles porusza się lekko i przymyka powieki.

Powinien po prostu spróbować zasnąć. Policzyć owce, czy coś.

Wyrównuje oddech, oczyszcza głowę że wszelkich myśli i kiedy już zaczyna odpływać, drzwi otwierają się głośno.

Stiles otwiera szeroko oczy i zamiera, nasłuchując.

Ktoś chodzi po parterze, chyba mamrocząc coś do siebie gniewnie. Stiles rozpoznaje ciężkie trapery swojego taty uderzające o brązowe panele.

Jest zły, można to wyczuć w tym, jak trzaska szafkami i naczyniami.

Stiles wyobraża sobie, jak wyciąga whisky z szafki i nalewa jej do szklanki. Pierwszą wypija na raz, gwałtownie odkładając szkło na blat.

Mocno trzask potwierdza wnioski Stilesa.

Tata nie pije często i dużo, ale kiedy to robi Stiles wie, że jest naprawdę bardzo wściekły.

Boi się tak bardzo, że robi mu się niedobrze, ale zaraz po tym przychodzi dziwny spokój i rezygnacja.

W nocy, czy rano, to bez znaczenia. Oberwie mu się tak, czy inaczej.

Znów przymyka powieki i i bierze głęboki, ale cichy wdech, żeby się uspokoić.

Zasypia tak szybko, że nie słyszy kolejnego gniewnego uderzenia szklanką o blat.


	4. Rozdział 4

Budzi się przed ósmą rano, przez trzaski dobiegające z dołu.

Tata wciąż jest zdenerwowany, więc to musi być poważna sprawa. Może ktoś kogoś zabił? Beacon Hills w ostatnim czasie nie jest szczególnie bezpieczne. Cała masa dziwnych sytuacji, o których Stiles wie, z wściekłego mamrotania taty.

Stiles przekręca się na drugi bok i wzdycha cicho.

Powinien wstać, tata nie lubi, jeżeli Stiles śpi zbyt długo.

Podnosi się i znów sprawdza zegarek.

Cztery minuty po ósmej.

Wyciąga z szuflad czyste ubrania i idzie do łazienki połączonej z jego pokojem.

Bierze szybki prysznic, wyciera się i uważnie ogląda swoje siniaki w lustrze. Musi je sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć jak się goją. Czasem boi się, że coś będzie nie tak, że tata uderzy go tak mocno, że coś mu złamie, albo uszkodzi narządy wewnętrzne.

Co wtedy zrobi Stiles?

Kiedy miał czternaście lat, biegł po schodach na dół, żeby uciec do Rezerwatu przed tatą. Był dość niezdatny, zresztą wciąż jest, więc potknął się, spadł i skręcił sobie kostkę.

Tata nie pozwolił mu zostać w domu, ani iść do lekarza. Codziennie rano zawoził go do szkoły i przez prawie dwa tygodnie nikt się nie zorientował, że coś jest nie tak, chociaż Stiles niemal nie mógł chodzić i czasem z bólu jego oczy zachodziły łzami. Dopiero panna Cumbler, nauczycielka historii świeżo po studiach, powiedziała mu żeby został po lekcjach. Obejrzała jego kostkę i zawiozła go do szpitala.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć jej, ani Melissie, dlaczego tata nie zabrał go do lekarza i była pierwszą osobą, która zaczęła zastanawiać się czy w jego domu na pewno wszystko jest w porządku.

Tata wmówił wszystkim, że Stiles nie powiedział mu, że boli go kostka, bo skręcił ją w nocy w Rezerwacie, do którego nie mógł przecież chodzić, kiedy było ciemno. Panna Cumbler prawie straciła pracę, kiedy zaczęła rzucać oskarżeniami w tatę i wypytywać Stilesa o różne rzeczy. Odpuściła po dwóch miesiącach.

Stiles nie winił jej nawet przez chwilę, nie był przecież jej dzieckiem. Nie musiała się o niego martwić.

Czasem widuje ją w sklepie, albo na ulicy i zawsze patrzy na niego z niepokojem i współczuciem. Wciąż uczy historii i podobno ma narzeczonego.

Kostka wciąż czasem go boli.

Tak, czy inaczej, Stiles wie, że jeżeli stanie mu się coś poważniejszego, tata mu nie pomoże.

Wzdycha cicho i ubiera się.

Schodzi na dół z wciąż mokrymi włosami.

Tata tylko zerka na niego znad papierów rozłożonych po całym blacie wyspy kuchennej.

Stiles jest bardzo głodny, więc od razu kieruje się do lodówki. Pozytyw tego wszystkiego jest taki, że może jeść ile i kiedy chce. Nie każde maltretowane dziecko ma takie przywileje.

Otwiera lodówkę i wyciąga z niej karton mleka.

Minus jest taki, że nie lubi większości produktów. Smakują mu sztucznością i konserwantami.

Wciąż pamięta, jak gotowała mama. Inaczej niż wszyscy. Jej potrawy smakowały naturalnością, warzywa były świeże i soczyste. Czasem nawet piekła chleb.

Być może spowodowane to było tym, że uprawiała warzywa w ogródku.

Stiles wyciąga czekoladowe płatki, wsypuje je do miski i zalewa mlekiem.

-Nie chcę, żebyś chodził do Rezerwatu - mówi nagle tata.

Stiles wylewa kropelkę mleka na blat i ściera ją natychmiast ścierką.

-Nie będę - kłamie Stiles.

Przez chwilę panuje cisza, a potem szeryf odzywa się znów.

-Mówię poważnie, Stiles. Przedwczoraj dzikie zwierzę rozerwało tam chłopaka. Zostały tylko ochłapy, nie możemy go zidentyfikować. Wolałbym, żebyś nie znalazł się na jego miejscu.

Stiles kiwa głową, odwracając się przodem do taty, z miską w rękach.

-Obiecuję.

Tata przytakuje i jakby unosi kąciki ust w słabym uśmiechu. Nawet nie karci Stilesa za idiotyczne kiwnie głową.

To nie zdarza się często, więc Stiles ucieka na górę, nie wiedząc, jak powinien się zachować.

Siedzi przy biurku, jedząc powoli swoje płatki i rozmyśla o tym.

Może tata zobaczył tego chłopca w lesie i przestraszył się, że coś mogłoby stać się Stilesowi. Może uświadomił sobie, że sam robi mu krzywdę i zaczął żałować. Może przestanie. Nie będzie się już złościł i obwiniał go o śmierć mamy. Przestanie go bić.

Nadzieja wypełnia go tak gwałtownie, że Stiles odkłada łyżkę.

Tata przypomniał sobie, że przecież kocha Stilesa, i że kiedyś, przed śmiercią mamy, spędzali że sobą całe godziny. Chodzili razem na wycieczki do lasu i nad to jezioro w Rezerwacie. Tata zabierał go na posterunek i pozwalał mu jeździć że sobą w radiowozie.

Stiles nie oczekuje powrotu tych rzeczy, chce tylko, żeby tata się uspokoił.

Tak, teraz na pewno będzie lepiej.

***

 

Kilka godzin później Stiles upuszcza kubek.

Nie robi tego specjalnie, po prostu tata pojawia się znikąd w wejściu do kuchni, strasząc tym Stilesa.

Kubek z nadrukiem mopsa rozpryskuje się po kuchennej podłodze, ciepła herbata rozlewa się po fugach między kafelkami.

Stiles zamiera, usiłując złożyć jakieś przeprosiny na języku, ale nie zdąża ich z siebie wydusić.

Tata rzuca się na niego, nazywając go durnym, niezdarnym bachorem i powala na podłogę, prosto w szkło i rozlaną herbatę.

Chyba rozcina sobie dłoń, nie jest tego pewien, bo tata od razu kopie go mocno w brzuch, potem znowu i znowu, aż Stilesowi robi się niedobrze.

Coś ściska jego gardło i nie może oddychać, ani krzyczeć. Jego oczy zachodzą najpierw łzami, które zamazują mu widok, a potem ciemnością.

Chyba traci przytomność, a kiedy ją odzyskuje widzi tatę wspierającego się ciężko o kuchenny blat, tuż przy zlewie. Rozmawia z kimś przez telefon, zaciskając mocno dłoń na swojej komórce.

-Tak, dziękuję za telefon. Zaraz tam będę.

Stiles zaciska zęby i próbuje się podnieść, ale jego ciało jest nieposłuszne i ocieżałe.

Ma mokrą koszulkę i przez chwilę boi się, że to krew, że tata naprawdę zrobił mu coś poważnego, ale to tylko herbata.

Tata odkłada telefon i znów rusza w jego stronę, a Stiles po prostu nie może się ruszyć z bólu i strachu.

-Tato... - wykrztusza z siebie, chcąc przeprosić za ten cholerny kubek, ale to nie potrzebne.

Tata łapie go przedramiona i podnosi do pionu, a potem zaciąga na schody. Stiles optyka się kilkukrotnie, upada na kolana i płacze. Szeryf bez słowa otwiera drzwi do pokoju Stilesa i wrzuca go tam, jak szmacianą lalkę. To boli, poruszanie się jest piekłem.

-Zostaniesz tutaj, aż do mojego powrotu - mówi i zamyka drzwi na klucz.

Stiles leży na podłodze, starając się nie oddychać zbyt głęboko.

Bolą go plecy, brzuch i klatka piersiowa. W ustach ma smak krwi. Pewnie znów przegryzł sobie wargę.

Płacze tak spazmatycznie, że ciężko wziąć mu oddech.

Chce, żeby już było jutro, żeby mógł pójść do szkoły. Mają test z fizyki, Stiles uwielbia fizykę.

Przypomina sobie, jak rano wierzył, że tatę złapało poczucie winy, i że to wszystko się skończyło.

Idiota. Jak mógł tak pomyśleć? Tata go nienawidzi, pewnie chciałby, żeby Stiles umarł w lesie, tak jak ten chłopak, którego rozszarpało dzikie zwierzę.

Las. Stiles chciałby być teraz w Rezerwacie, w swojej jaskini.

Ale jest ledwo południe, poza tym tata zamknął go w pokoju.

Po tym, jak dwa lata temu dowiedział się, że Stiles potrafi wyjść ze swojego pokoju przez okno i zejść na dół po dużym dębie rosnącym na ich podwórku, tata ściął drzewo.

Od tamtego czasu Stiles robi wszystko co może, żeby tylko nie dać się zamknąć w pokoju. Czasem po prostu mu nie wychodzi.

Leży tak przez prawie dziesięć godzin, nie myśląc o niczym, aż za oknem robi się ciemno.

Podnosi się powoli, mając wrażenie, że ból, który czuł wcześniej zelżał.

Ma sucho w ustach, więc upija kilka łyków wody mineralnej, z butelki stojącej przy łóżku.

Taty wciąż nie ma w domu, więc może znów coś się stało. Jeżeli tak, to wróci naprawdę wściekły. I nie będzie dobrze, nie ważne, jak szeroko się uśmiechnie.

Stiles zerka przez okno, na ciemniejące, zachmurzone niebo i podejmuje decyzję.

Wyciąga z szafy grubą bluzę i zdarte trampki, które powinien wyrzucić rok temu.

W kuchni, w koszyku leżącym na lodówce jest drugi klucz do pokoju Stilesa, więc możliwe, że tata nawet się nie zorientuje. Stiles łapie klucze od domu, gasi światło w pokoju i otwiera okno.

Obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, pewnie zaraz się zabije, albo co najmniej połamie, ale spoglądając w dół, na ciemnozielony trawnik, jest przepełniony dziwną pewnością siebie.

Spontanicznie wyrzuca klucze do domu przez okno. Teraz będzie musiał po nie pójść.

Łapie jeszcze jeden głęboki, uspokajający oddech, wspina się na parapet i skacze.

Czas, jakby rozciąga się i Stiles ma wrażenie, że nie spada, a leci przez minutę lub dwie. Po tym czasie ląduje na ugiętych kolanach, tuż obok kluczy, połykając bolesny jęk, kiedy jego obolałe ciało protestuje przeciw zbyt gwałtownym ruchom.

To nie jest... no cóż, gdyby wiedział, że tak potrafi, tata nigdy nie zmusiły go siedzenia w pokoju.

Podnosi pęk kluczy i rusza chodnikiem do Rezerwatu. Woli, żeby tata bił go za ucieczkę, a nie za to, co dzieje się w jego pracy.

***

Idzie powoli przez las, chociaż wolałby pobiec.

Lubi to robić, lubi świst wiatru w uszach i rozmazane pasma drzew, domów i latarni. Ma wrażenie, że kiedy już zaczyna biec, jest tak szybki, że nikt nie może go złapać, nawet tata.

Pochyla się przechodząc pod jedną z niższych gałęzi. Jeszcze kawałek i zobaczy drzewo, którego korzenie chronią wejścia do jego jaskini.

Czuje niemal tęsknotę za tym miejscem. Rzadko zdarza mu się mieć możliwość przyjścia tutaj w weekend.

Zatrzymuje się nagle, mając wrażenie, że ktoś stoi przed nim, pomiędzy dwoma drzewami i tak, zdecydowanie ma rację.

Nie było jej tam chwilę temu, Stiles nie jest pewien, jak właściwie się tutaj znalazła, bo zdecydowanie nie sposób ją przegapić.

Jest... naprawdę piękna, w jakiś chłodny, przerażający sposób.

Ma na sobie białą suknię, lub raczej szatę, zrobioną z jakiegoś lekkiego, cienkiego materiału, odsłaniającą długie ręce i zgrabne nogi. Równie białe włosy, przypominające babie lato, opadają na jej sylwetkę miękkimi lokami, sięgają aż do jej krągłych bioder. Oczy ma ogromne, jakby czerwone, niepokojąco nieruchome. Nos i usta drobne, bez wyrazu.

Stiles mruga kilkukrotnie, uświadamiając sobie, że nie powinien zauważyć tyłu szczegółów w takich ciemnościach. Wtedy też dostrzega poświatę wokół niej, jak słońce odbijające się od śniegu. 

Kobieta porusza się powoli, lekko. Jest boso, ale zdaje się nie czuć gałęzi, kamieni i szyszek pod stopami. Podchodzi bliżej i Stiles zauważa drobne, kolorowe kwiaty wplątane w jej włosy.

Ma ochotę uciec, ale nie może się ruszyć. Jest przerażony i zafascynowany jednocześnie.

Kobieta zatrzymuje się dopiero o krok od Stilesa. Unosi swoje blade dłonie i przycisa je do jego policzków.

Są chłodne i nieludzko wręcz gładkie. Pachną lasem, polnymi kwiatami i świeżością.

Patrzy mu prosto w oczy i ani jeden mięsień na jej twarzy nawet nie drga. Musi zadrzeć głowę, ale Stiles i tak czuje się śmiesznie mały i bezbronny.

Tkwią w tej pozycji przez kilka długich minut, a potem ona porusza się nagle. Staje lekko na palcach i przyciska miękkie usta do jego czoła.

Ulga i pocieszenie spływają na niego tak nagle, że zaczyna drżeć.

Chwilę potem, kobieta rozpływa się w powietrzu.

Stiles upada na kolana i zanosi się niekontrolowanym płaczem, nie wiedząc nawet skąd ten cały smutek i żal w jego wnętrzu.


	5. Rozdział 5

Następnego dnia jest roztargniony. Na korytarzu wpada na dwoje uczniów, zabiera z szafki niewłaściwe podręczniki, nie słucha nauczycieli.

Tylko cudem udaje mu się przebrnąć przez dzień bez konsekwencji w postaci uwagi lub jakiejś paskudnej oceny, za którą tata by go zamordował.

Na fizyce zmusza się skupienia i na moment zapomina o białych, długich włosach i czerwonych oczach. Pisze test i oddaje go najszybciej że wszystkich, a potem znów odpływa myślami.

Kiedy wychodzi z sali, nie zwraca nawet uwagi na to, że ktoś go woła.

Idzie przed siebie, mając przed oczami delikatną, filigranową postać stojącą między drzewami.

Czy jeżeli pójdzie do Rezerwatu zaraz po szkole, znów ją spotka?

Jeżeli tak, czy to dobrze? Tamto uczucie, które spłynęło na niego, żal i troska, jakiej nie zaznał od wielu lat.

Jego ciało drży na samo wspomnienie.

Ktoś chyba wykrzykuje jego imię, ale Stiles nie zwraca na to uwagi.

Wczoraj w nocy miał wrażenie, że kobieta próbuje go pocieszyć i jakby zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, choć nie użyła nawet jednego słowa.

Kim była? Co się z nią stało?

Zniknęła, rozpłynęla się w powietrzu jak jeden z przyjaznych duchów, o których mama opowiadała mu w dzieciństwie. Może właśnie tym była. Duchem.

-Stiles - tym razem to nie tylko uporczywe powtarzanie jego imienia. Czyjąś dłoń łapie go za ramię, przerywając jego marsz. - Gdzie tak lecisz, stary?

Stiles obraca się, nieprzytomnie rejestrując, że rzeczywiście jest już poza szkołą i marszczy brwi na uśmiechniętego, brązowowłosego chłopaka.

W pierwszej chwili nie jest pewien skąd właściwie go zna, ale szybko dopasowuje go do stolika Scotta. Jego i jego czarnoskórego przyjaciela, stojącego obok.

-Stiles, prawda?

Liam Dumbar, tak nazywa się ten chłopak. Jego przyjaciel to Mason.

-Ta - rzuca Stiles niecierpliwie. - Czego chcecie?

Dłoń Liama znów ląduje na barku Stilesa.

-Tak sobie pomyśleliśmy, że może masz wolą chwilę - mówi chłopak. - To pewnie dziwne tak prosić o pomoc nieznajomego, ale pan Yukimura powiedział, że dobrze sobie radzisz z matmy, a my... no cóż my nie bardzo.

Stiles krzywi się i odsuwa poza zasięg rąk Liama.

-Pan Yukimura uczy historii - stwierdza, zerkając w kierunku swojego Jeepa.

Mason rzuca Liamowi poirytowane spojrzenie, jakby chciał powiedzieć "mówiłem Ci, głupku" i wtrąca się do rozmowy.

-Wiemy - mówi uśmiechając się podejrzanie szeroko i wymachując rękami. - Po prostu napomknął, coś o tym i... Zresztą, nieważne. Pomożesz nam?

Stiles kręci przecząco głową.

-Chciałbym, - kłamie - ale niestety nie mam czasu. Lydia Martin, jest o wiele lepsza niż ja. Na pewno wam pomoże, jeżeli zapytacie.

Nie wspomina o tym, że przecież najwyraźniej są przyjaciółmi i powinna być ich pierwszą myślą. W ogóle nic nie mówi. Wymija ich i rusza szybkim krokiem w kierunku swojego samochodu, udając, że nie słyszy Liama, próbującego go zatrzymać.

***

W domu ściąga ze skaleczonej dłoni opatrunek składający się z gazy i bandaża.

Rana biegnie skośne, po wewnętrznej stronie jego dłoni. Rozcięcie jest płytkie, jego brzegi gładkie i opuchnięte.

Stiles krzywi się i wyciąga z szafki w swojej łazience apteczkę. Zakłada świeży opatrunek, połyka dwie tabletki przeciwbólowe i przemywa twarz zimną wodą.

Taty nie ma w domu.

Ostatnio coraz więcej czasu spędza na posterunku, a kiedy wraca jest zły. Pewnie coś się stało. Może znów szukają jakiegoś dziecka. W zeszłym roku zaginęła szóstka, każde z nich zgubio się w Rezerwacie. Znaleziono piątkę.

Wzdycha cicho, wyciera twarz ręcznikiem i niechętnie zabiera się za odrabianie lekcji.

Fizyka, matematyka, biologia i historia.

Powtarza trzy ostatnie lekcje z każdego jutrzejszego przedmiotu, pakuje zeszyty i książki i sprząta w pokoju.

Kiedy kończy jest 18:27, taty wciąż nie ma.

Stiles skubie nerwowo dolną wargę i siada przy biurku.

Wacha się przez chwilę przed otwarciem laptopa, ale robi to tak, czy inaczej.

Wchodzi na stronę internetową swojej szkoły.

W zakładce z największymi osiągnięciami, pośród dziesiątek roześmianych sportowców trzymających puchary i medale, Stiles znajduje Masona, zwycięzcę olimpiady matematycznej. Zdjęcie ma datę sprzed trzech miesięcy, ale równie dobrze mogłoby zostać zrobione dzisiaj na parkingu, więc Stiles nie ma wątpliwości.

Zresztą teraz, kiedy patrzy na nieruchomą, przepełnioną dumą i szczęściem twarz chłopaka może wyraźnie przypomnieć sobie nazwisko Masona, często wyczytywane tuż obok jego i Lydii, przy okazji najróżniejszych akademii szkolnych.

Problem z matematyką, też mi coś.

Zresztą nieważne.

Nie powinny interesować go dziwaczne zachowania innych ludzi. Ma dostatecznie dużo własnych problemów.

Wychodzi ze strony, wyłącza laptopa, zamyka go i odchyla się na krześle.

Pod jego przymkniętymi powiekami natychmiast pojawia się białowołosa kobieta.

***

-Widzieliście jego dłoń? - pyta Mason.

Malia przerywa na moment zaplatanie rudych włosów Lydii w jakiś misterny, skomplikowany warkocz.

-Mówiłam, że się skaleczył - stwierdza. - Możemy teraz zająć się tym czymś z lasu?

Scott zaciska zęby.

-To nie był skaleczenie, okay? Nie miał opatrunku, kiedy go spotkałem.

Derek odwraca spojrzenie od deszczowego widokiem za oknem.

-Spróbujcie się do niego zbliżyć - proponuje.

Mason wydaje z siebie poirytowane prychnięcie.

-Próbowaliśmy - mówi. - Nie jest zbyt towarzyski.

-Może Lydia - rzuca Jackson. - Zaprzepocz mu rzęsami przed twarzą i powie Ci wszystko, co wie.

Malia błyska błękitnymi oczyma i warczy z głębi gardła.

-Jeżeli uważasz to za dobry pomysł, może sam do niego pójdziesz.

Jackson wywraca oczami.

-Chryste, wyluzuj, tylko żartowałem. Lydia to wie, prawda?

Odpowiada mu zupełnia cisza.

Lydia wlepia puste spojrzenie w beżową ścianę, ma uchylone usta i wyraz całkowitego skupienia na twarzy.

Malia nerwowym ruchem odgarnia włosy z twarzy. Rozgląda się odrobinę bezradnie, ściskając delikatnie dłoń dziewczyny.

Scott podchodzi bliżej i klęka obok rudowłosej.

-Lydia? Co widzisz?

Lydia łapie głębszy oddech. Jej usta drżą, oczy nabierają blasku.

-Las - szepcze, tak cicho, że Scott ledwo ją słyszy.

***

Otwiera oczy, czując palący ból głowy.

Coś ciepłego spływa po jej czole. Powoli unosi dłoń i przyciska do skóry, a kiedy przenosi ją na wysokość oczu, widzi ciemnoczerwoną ciecz rozmazaną na palcach.

Krew.

Mruga kilkakrotnie, starając się wyostrzyć wzrok i kiedy w końcu jej się udaje, może zobaczyć zbutwiałe liście, gałęzie i pnie drzew.

Leży na ziemi w lesie, choć nie może przypomnieć sobie skąd się tam wzięła.

W głowie ma pustkę, mdli ją, kiedy powoli siada.

Rozgląda się z niezrozumieniem.

Może po prostu spacerowała po Rezerwacie i potknęła się o coś.

Ból głowy nie pozwala jej się skupić, nie może niczego sobie przypomnieć.

Zadziera głowę.

Niebo jest szare, ledwo widoczne pomimo tego, że większość liści opadła już z drzew. Dopiero świta.

Ile czasu już tu leży?

Oblizuje spieżchnięte usta, odgarnia splątane włosy z twarzy i podnosi się powoli, popierając się rękami.

Dopiero kiedy staje na nogach, dociera do niej, że jest cała przemoczona i zziębnięta, ubrana jedynie w szary dres.

Nie robi nawet jednego kroki, kiedy czyjaś dłoń opada na jej ramię.

Serce podchodzi jej o gardła, ale strach szybko zostaje zastąpiony przez ulgę.

Nie jest tu sama, ktoś jej pomoże.

Odwraca się, mając prośbę o pomoc na końcu języka, ale słowa zamierzają jej w gardle widząc kogo... co ma przed sobą.

Zdumienie nie pozwala jej zareagować dostatecznie szybko, pazury czarnej, bezkształtnej łapy wbijają się w jej brzuch.

***

Lydia budzi się, czując zapach lasu, ciepłą krew na czole i ból głowy.

Łapie rozpaczliwy, głęboki oddech i zaciska palce na śliskiej pościeli, słysząc Malię, pytającą o coś z niepokojem.

Kolejny oddech jest jeszcze głębszy, ma wrażenie, że ma zbyt dużo powietrza w płucach, zapach mokrej ziemi i paraliżujący strach ściska jej żołądek. Jej ciało drży.

Emocje rozrywają ją od środka.

Strach, ból, dezorientacja i potrzeba, paląca chęć zrzucenia z siebie tego wszystkiego.

Lydia zaciska powieki, łapie głęboki oddech i wrzeszczy.

Szyby w oknach drżą, Lydia wbija paznokcie we wnętrze swoich dłoni i zdziera sobie gardło.

Krzyczy długo, ma wrażenie, że dłużej niż powinna być w stanie i kiedy przestaje, dociera do niej, że ktoś przyciska ją mocno do siebie, szepcząc coś miękko i przeczesując palcami jej włosy.

Drzwi do jej pokoju trzaskają, to pewnie jej mama, przybiegła zaniepokojona hałasem.

-W porządku - mruczy Malia. - Wszystko jest w porządku.

Lydia zaciska powieki i wciska twarz w szyję dziewczyny.

Nic nie jest w porządku. 


	6. Rozdział 6

 

-Znaleźli wczoraj tę dziewczynę.

Stwierdzenie jest tak zaskakujące, że Stiles podskakuje na swoim miejscu. 

Gwałtowny ruch rozpala ból w jego żebrach, ale nie pozwala sobie na wykrzywienie. 

Danny Mahelani, gracz lacrosse, chłopak, którego wszyscy lubią. Nawet Stiles rozmawiał z nim kilkukrotnie, na niezobowiązujące tematy. Pogoda, test z historii, stołówkowe jedzenie. Nigdy martwe osoby. 

-Wiesz o kim mówię? - pyta Danny siadając przy stoliku. -Na pewno wiesz, jesteś przecież synem szeryfa.

Kelly, Noah i Keith wyglądają na spłoszonych. Zresztą podnoszą się powoli, najwyraźniej uznając, że jedzenie nie jest warte przeprowadzania cywilizowanych rozmów. Najpierw odchodzi Kelly, która i tak niczego by nie zjadła, więc nie traci zbyt wiele. Potem Noah zrzędząc pod nosem i Keith, zerkając na niego ze współczuciem, jakby wiedział, że perspektywa mówienia przeraża go do szpiku kości.

Stiles zrobiłby to samo, gdyby tylko słowa Mahelani'ego nie były skierowane bezpośrednio do niego. 

-Wow - parska Danny. - Przeszkodziłem wam? Jeżeli chcesz mogę sobie pójść. 

Stiles kręci przecząco głową. 

-Nie, oni po prostu nie są zbyt rozmowni.

-Nie tylko oni - żartuje Danny, ale poważnieje szybko. - Wybacz, czasem po prostu nie myślę... 

-Chodzi o Emily? Dziewczynę z apteki? - przerywa mu Stiles. - Podobno zgubiła się w lesie.

-Biegała - poprawia go Danny, upijając łyk swojej coli. - Potknęła się, czy coś. W każdym razie upadła i skaleczyła się, krew zwabiła zwierzęta. Rozszarpały ją. Nogę znaleźli dwa metry na lewo od reszty ciała. 

-Serio?

-Mhm - mruczy Danny. - Jak na syna szeryfa, jesteś zaskakująco nie w temacie.

-Jak na gościa nie mającego nic wspólnego z szeryfem, znasz niepokojące szczegóły. 

Danny śmieje się krótko, jakby przerzucali się kawałami. 

-Touché.

Stiles atakuje widelcem pomidorek koktajlowy.

Nie wie, co się stało, bo tata powiedział mu tylko, że znów ktoś nie żyje, i że Rezerwat jest bardzo niebezpieczny.

O tym, że chodzi o Emily, dziewczynę, od której kupował plastry, bandaże i leki przeciwbólowe, dowiedział się z plotek przypadkowo podsłuchanych na korytarzu. 

Jeżeli Danny ma rację, w lesie naprawdę coś jest. Jakiś rozszalały drapieżnik, albo... czerwonooka dziewczyna. Stiles zrzuca z widelca pomidor i odkłada sztuciec na talerzyk. Dziewczyna byłaby ofiarą, czy raczej drapieżnikiem? Nie wyglądała groźnie, ale jednocześnie miała w sobie jakąś nieuchwytną siłę, coś przez co Stiles nie mógłby nazwać jej bezbronną. 

-Właściwie - kontynuuje Danny wyrywając Stilesa z zamyślenia. - Przyszedłem, bo myślałem, że może wiesz coś więcej na ten temat. 

-Chcesz, żebym podał Ci odległość jej nogi od reszty ciała z dokładnością do milimetrów? - pyta Stiles, zerkając na zegarek na ścianie stołówki. Za kilka minut zadzwoni dzwonek. - I tak wiesz więcej niż ja. 

Danny kiwa głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

-Taa... Gdybyś jednak o czymś się dowiedział, powiesz mi?

Stiles kiwa głową. 

-Jasne, Danny. Uwielbiam prowadzić takie rozmowy, czemu nie. 

 

***

 

Wychodzi z domu późnym wieczorem, nie myśląc nawet o swoim tacie, który od kilkunastu dni jest gościem we własnym domu. 

Ostatnio w Beacon Hills dzieje się wiele dziwnych, złych rzeczy, więc tata ma dużo pracy, ale to dobrze. Ta dziewczyna, Emily, nie żyje i ktoś musiał powiedzieć o tym jej bliskim. Tata źle znosi takie rzeczy, rodzinne tragedie, więc lepiej dla Stilesa, że nie ma go w domu.

Wciąż pamięta, jak Lahey senior bił swojego syna. Tata jeździł tam niemal każdej nocy, a potem wracał wściekły, bo bez zeznać, których Isaac za nic nie chciał złożyć, nie mógł mu pomóc. Wyżywał się na Stiles'ie, jakby to on zostawiał siniaki na ciele Isaaca. Potem to po prostu się skończyło, tata Isaaca umarł, ale Stiles nie interesował się tym za bardzo. Miał, i wciąż ma, swoje własne problemy ze swoim własnym tatą.

Zamyka drzwi na klucz, zapina bluzę pod samą szyję i biegnie.

Wciąż wszystko go boli, najbardziej brzuch i plecy, ale to nic. Wiatr smaga mu policzki, wysiłek fizyczny rozgrzewa ciało.

Mija osiem domów, skręca trzykrotnie i zatrzymuje się po wbiegnięciu za linię pierwszych drzew. 

Dzisiaj nie ma zamiaru pójść do jaskini, przynajmniej nie teraz. 

Podciąga nosem i szybkim krokiem rusza przed siebie. Zwalnia dopiero przechodząc pod jedną z niższych gałęzi. Zatrzymuje się.

To tutaj spotkał ją poprzednio. Być może dzisiaj znów mu się uda, może tym razem będzie mógł z nią porozmawiać. Ostrzec przed dzikim zwierzęciem, zapytać kim, lub raczej czym, jest.

Może dzięki temu przestanie rozmyślać o niej bez przerwy. Poukłada sobie to wszystko w głowie, znów będzie mógł skupić się na tym, na czym powinien.

Przygryza dolną wargę i siada na ziemi, opierając się plecami o korę drzewa.

Siedzi tak niemal przez całą noc, wiele godzin po tym, jak zegarek na jego nadgarstku ogłasza dwunastą.

Kiedy w końcu się podnosi, jego ciało jest drżące i zmarznięte, nie może ruszać palcami u rąk. Boli go głowa i gardło, co chwila podciąga nosem. Wypełnia go gorycz i zawód.

Wraca do domu powoli, poboczem drogi, z rękawami bluzy naciągniętymi na skostniałe dłonie. 

Jest dwadzieścia dwie minuty po czwartej. Jutro, albo raczej dzisiaj rano, Stiles musi iść do szkoły, powinien już dawno być w domu, spać. 

Zachował się głupio. To nie miało żadnego sensu, spędzenie nocy w lesie, dla czegoś, co równie dobrze może nie istnieć. Narażanie się na gniew taty, wychodzenie z domu w takiej pogodzie w samej bluzie. 

W końcu zwariował. To pewnie to załamanie nerwowe, przed którym ostrzegali tatę, po śmierci mamy. Dopadło go w końcu i pokazuje mu białowłosą dziewczynę spacerującą boso po lesie.  

Podciąga znów nosem, ale tym razem to nie początek rozwijającego się przeziębienia. 

Łzy napływają mu do oczy, więc przygryza gniewnie wargę i zaciska powieki. 

Powinien przestać się mazać, nie jest już dzieciakiem. Na świecie jest cała masa ludzi mających większe problemy niż on. 

Tata ma rację, gdyby mama żyła, nie byłaby dumna z takiego syna. Samotnika spędzającego noce w podziemnej jaskini, albo szukającego nieistniejących stworzeń w lesie. 

Łza parzy go w zmarznięty policzek, więc ściera ją rękawem bluzy i przyspiesza kroku.

Nie ma czasu na głupoty, musi się pospieszyć, może jeszcze zdąży przed tatą. Może tata nie wróci jeszcze przez dzień lub dwa.

Te kilkanaście metrów, które dzielą go od domu pokonuje biegiem. Wyciąga klucze z kieszeni i otwiera drzwi.

W środku jest ciepło, pachnie świeżą herbatą, w kuchni pali się światło.

Stiles zamiera z przerażenia, jeszcze zanim tata pojawia się na przedpokoju.

Trzyma w dłoni kubek z parującą zawartością, ma na sobie pognieciony mundur szeryfa i wygląda na zupełnie spokojnego, ale Stiles wie, że to tylko pozory. 

Zaciska zęby i odkłada klucze na niski stolik stojący na przedpokoju.

Nie przeprasza, wiedząc, że to bez sensu, tatę nie obchodzi, czy jest mu przykro i dlaczego wyszedł. 

Przez chwilę panuje zupełna cisza, Stiles stoi bezradnie, drżąc z zimna i strachu, wlepiając wzrok w buty szeryfa.

-Więc - odzywa się Noah po minucie lub dwóch. - Zanim zaczniemy, może powiesz mi co zrobiłeś źle.

Stiles ponownie tego dnia czuje łzy napływające mu do oczu, ale tym razem nie próbuje ich powstrzymać. Niczego nie mówi, prawda jest taka, że nie musi.  


	7. Rozdział 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, więc jestem, szalenie, haniebnie, niewybaczalnie spóźniona.
> 
> Istnieje wytłumaczenie, nawet jeżeli jest dość słabe. 
> 
> Mianowicie, obejrzałam ostatni sezon Teen Wolfa i no cóż... powiedzmy, że nieszczególnie mnie zainspirował. 
> 
> Mało Stilesa, akcja jakaś nie taka, ogólnie trochę się zawiodłam, choć to tylko moje zdanie. 
> 
> Potem miałam pisać, ale jakoś tak wyszedł nowy sezon jednego serialu, zapowiedzieli drugi, znalazłam trzeci i nagle nie miałam czasu, choć tak naprawdę miałam go całkiem sporo. 
> 
> Rozdział wydaje mi się dość słaby, ale stwierdziłam, że lepiej napisać coś na rozruszanie, poza tym zrobiłam sobie rozpiskę tego co się będzie działo, więc plus jest taki, że historia nie posypie się w samym środku. 
> 
> Tak, czy inaczej, zapraszam do czytania. :D

 

Scott zaczepia go na korytarzu, przy szafkach. Stiles jest w trakcie wyciągania książki i zeszytu na historię, więc nawet nie zauważa go na początku. Dopiero kiedy Scott chrząka znacząco, Stiles zwraca nie niego uwagę.

Zamyka szafkę i unosi brew.

-Coś się stało?

Scott wydaje z siebie poddenerwowany dźwięk.

-Dlaczego zawsze kiedy do Ciebie przychodzę pytasz, czy coś się stało? - żartuje. - Możemy rozmawiać tylko, kiedy stanie się coś złego?

Stiles nie widzi w tym niczego zabawnego, więc po prostu patrzy na niego bez słowa. Czuje się podle widząc, jak bardzo niezręcznie czuje się Scott. 

Obok nich przemyka masa uczniów. Śmieją się i rozmawiają, kierując się w stronę swoich klas. 

Stiles wie, że za chwilę zadzwoni dzwonek.

-Mam zaraz historię - pogania go Stiles. - Więc jeżeli czegoś potrzebujesz...

-Chciałem tylko porozmawiać - stwierdza szybko Scott. - Nie teraz, wiem, że nie lubisz się spóźniać. Pomyślałem, że... Możemy spotkać się po lekcjach? W tej kawiarni, w której jadaliśmy lody w każdy...

-Nie mogę - przerywa mu Stiles.

To boli. Każde słowo Scotta przypominające o tym, co było kiedyś, smutek i zawód na jego twarzy. Chłopak garbi się, wyglądając jakby uszło z niego całe powietrze. Poczucie winy uderza w Stilesa z taką siłą, że robi mu się niedobrze.

Cholera.

-To nie tak, że nie chcę - tłumaczy się Stiles, czując, że po prostu musi. - Po prostu nie mogę.

Scott marszczy brwi i przechla głowę w bok.

-Dlaczego?

Stiles nie odpowiada, nie musi. Dzwonek ogłasza rozpoczęcie lekcji, ratując go przed idiotycznymi próbami tłumaczeń i kolejnymi kłamstwami. 

-Pogadamy kiedy indziej - mówi, choć nie sądzi, żeby to się stało. - Musze iść.

Odwraca się i odchodzi szybkim krokiem.

***

 

 

Jest kilkanaście minut po północy, więc właśnie zaczął się weekend.

Pada śnieg z deszczem, a on wraca powoli do domu. Jest cały przemoknięty, bo jak zwykle nie pomyślał o jakimś cieplejszym ubraniu wychodząc z domu. Wybiegając. 

Tata powinien być już na komisariacie, ale równie dobrze może czekać w salonie, ostatnio wszystko jest na opak.

Nowe siniaki, dopiero co formujące się na skórze, sprawiają mu ból. Najchętniej zostałby w jaskini na całą noc, ale wtedy pewnie by zamarzł.  

Obok przejeżdża samochód, jego reflektory rozświetlają okolicę, koła rozchlapują wodę na wszystkie strony. Stiles podnosi na moment wzrok, chcąc upewnić się, że to nie żaden radiowóz i wtedy pojazd zatrzymuje się. Chłopak również zamiera. Najbliższy dom znajduje się dwadzieścia minut dalej, wszędzie wokół są tylko lasy. Nie ma żadnego powodu, dla którego ten ktoś miałby się tu zatrzymywać.

Pojazd cofa i zrównuje się ze Stiles'em i wtedy dociera do niego, że patrzy na Porsche. W całym Beacon Hills jest tylko jedno, zdaniem Stilesa o jedno za dużo, i należy do Jacksona Whitemore.

Szyba opada i Jackson unosi brew.

-Stilinski? - pyta chłopak, jakby nie wiedział na kogo patrzy. - Co Ty tutaj robisz?

Stiles krzywi się. Ostatnio bez przerwy przydarzają mu się takie sytuacje. 

-Spaceruję.

Jackson rzuca mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

-W środku nocy, w taką pogodę? - prycha. - Wsiadaj, zawiozę Cię do domu.

-Nie idę do domu - odpowiada Stiles szybko.

Kłamie, ponieważ nie chce, żeby tata zobaczył go w samochodzie Jacksona. Pomijając fakt, że Jackson jest dupkiem, który w pierwszy dzień przedszkola nazwał go synalkiem szeryfa i nie przestał aż do dnia, w którym wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że mama Stilesa nie żyje, jest też gościem z najbardziej charakterystycznym samochodem w okolicy.

Stiles'owi nie wolno robić takich rzeczy. Zaprzyjaźniać się z ludźmi.

Nawet jeżeli tata nie zobaczyłby tego na własne oczy, prędzej, czy później ktoś powiedziałby mu, że Stiles wsiadł do samochodu Jacksona. 

To pewnie głupie, bo jest środek nocy i kto właściwie mógłby ich zauważyć, ale równie dobrze tata może być w domu. 

Stiles mógłby kazać Jackson'owi zatrzymać się ulicę dalej, ale to byłoby co najmniej podejrzane. 

-Okay - mówi Jackson wywracając oczami. - Zawiozę Cię tam, gdzie idziesz.

-Mówiłem już, że spaceruję.

Jackson kiwa głową robiąc tą idiotyczną minę, przez którą wygląda na jeszcze większego dupka.

-Aha. Jasne. Słuchaj Stilinski, nie denerwuj mnie i wsiadaj do samochodu zanim się rozmyślę.  

-To nie jest żaden koncert życzeń - prycha Stiles. - Odczep się. 

Stiles rusza szybkim krokiem do przodu i pomimo szumu deszczu, może usłyszeć poirytowany dźwięk przypominający warkot dochodzący z głębi samochodu.

Zresztą, pojazd rusza za nim, powoli wlekąc się po asfalcie. 

-Stilinski, do cholery! - syczy Jackson. - Pakuj się do auta.

-Nie jadę do domu.

-Ale ja jadę i Ty pojedziesz ze mną. 

Stiles zatrzymuje się gwałtownie i Jackson musi znów cofnąć, żeby się z nim zrównać. 

-Dlaczego miałbym jechać z Tobą do Twojego domu? - pyta wciskając dłonie w kieszenie bluzy. - To idiotyczne. Po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju, okay?

-Nie, to nie jest jasne, nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym do Ciebie wyszedł. 

Stiles prycha tylko z irytacją. 

Mimo to w jego głowie pojawia się ta myśl, że dzięki temu miałby pewność, że nie spotka taty do jutrzejszego poranka.

-O co Ci chodzi?

-O to, Ty skończony kretynie, że jest wpół do pierwszej w nocy, a synalek szeryfa szlaja się po poboczu drogi, bo nie ma ochoty wrócić do domu. Mogłem Cię przejechać przez przypadek. Albo nawet nie przez przypadek, powinienem po prostu to zrobić. Zresztą wiesz, co - Jackson przechyla się na drugą stronę samochodu, szarpie za klamkę drzwi i popycha je. - Widzisz? Teraz musisz wsiąść. Trzeba zamknąć te cholerne drzwi, a ja nie dosięgnę.  

Stiles zaciska tylko zęby, choć tak naprawdę ma ochotę rwać sobie włosy z głowy. 

Bez względu na wszystko, nie ma ochoty wsiadać do tego samochodu. Jest cały przemoczony, a to Porsche, no i Jackson nie jest najmilszym towarzystwem, nawet jeżeli jest jedynym możliwym. 

Jackson robi gwałtowny ruch ręką, wskazując nią na otwarte drzwi. 

-Nie bądź idiotą, Stilinski - mówi. - Teraz nie mogę nawet odjechać. 

Stiles wzdycha ze zrezygnowaniem i rozgląda się jeszcze, chcąc się upewnić, że nikt nie czai się na spowitej w mroku drodze, a potem obchodzi samochód i wsiada do środka.

Jackson zamyka okno i włącza ogrzewanie, obrzucając pełnym dezaprobaty spojrzeniem przemoczone ciuchy Stilesa, jeszcze zanim ruszają z miejsca. 

-Wiesz czym jest zapalenie płuc Stilinski? - pyta brzmiąc całkiem poważnie. - Na to się umiera. 

Stiles wywraca tylko oczami, ignorując zgrabiałe z zimna palce i dreszcze przebiegające przez jego ciało, spowodowane kontaktem z ciepłym powietrzem wypełniającym samochód.  

 

***

Dom Jacksona jest ogromny.

Stiles widział go już kilkukrotnie z zewnątrz, zazwyczaj kiedy jechał gdzieś z tatą, ale jeszcze nigdy nie był w środku.

Wnętrze jest przestronne, ładnie urządzone. Wszystko jest utrzymane w bieli, szarości i czerni, ale kolorowe bibeloty i kwiaty sprawiają, że wnętrze nie wydaje się być zimne.

-Nie będę przeszkadzał Twoim rodzicom? - pyta Stiles, kiedy Jackson przekręca zamek w drzwiach wejściowych.

Chłopak prycha z jakimś gorzkim rozbawieniem.

-Są w Londynie - mówi. - Albo w Tokio. Na delegacji, czy coś. 

Stiles nie odpowiada, najzwyczajniej w świecie nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. 

Być może ten dom nie jest tak ciepły, jak mu się wydawało.

-Zaczekaj tutaj - rzuca Jackson i bez jakichkolwiek dalszych wyjaśnień wbiega po schodach na piętro. 

Stiles wykorzystuje tą chwilę samotności na dokładniejsze rozejrzenie się. 

Patrzy na pozbawioną choćby odrobiny kurzu, niską komodę stojącą na przedpokoju, na smukłą, czarną figurkę prężącego się kota stojącą na niej, na dużą misę wypełnioną kolorowymi ozdobnymi kamieniami. Zagląda do salonu, na ogromny telewizor, konsolę do grania i kilka zdjęć w posrebrzanych ramkach, wazon ze świeżymi kwiatami, na wszechobecną czystość i harmonię i nagle dociera do niego, że z jego ubrania skapuje woda. Nie pasuje do tego miejsca.

Podskakuje kiedy Jackson zbiega ze schodów i wciska mu w dłonie suche ubrania oraz ręcznik. 

-Łazienka jest tam - mówi wskazując na drzwi, na które Stiles nie zwrócił wcześniej uwagi. - Weź gorącą kąpiel, może wtedy nie zachorujesz. Przebierz się, możesz rozwiesić ubrania w łazience. W szafce nad umywalką jest apteczka, zmień opatrunek na ręce, jeżeli chcesz. Zrobię kolację. 

-Jest pierwsza w nocy - protestuje Stiles, choć sam nie jest pewien dlaczego, ani nawet przeciwko czemu dokładnie.

Jest mu zimno, ledwie powstrzymuje się przed szczękaniem zębami, poza tym jest tak głodny, że mógłby zjeść teraz dosłownie wszystko. Tata był w tak paskudnym humorze, kiedy Stiles wrócił do domu, że wszedł tylko cichutko po schodach i zaszył się w swoim pokoju. Bał się zejść na dół, więc poza ta paskudną sałatką w szkole nie zjadł dzisiaj niczego.

Tak, czy inaczej, jego ostrożność na nic się nie zdała, bo tata przecież potrafi chodzić po schodach.

-Nie spodziewaj się niczego szczególnego - odpowiada Jackson, jakby nie zrozumiał co Stiles powiedział. - Moja matka dostała ostatnio świra na punkcie zdrowego odżywiania. Mam tylko ekologiczną paszę dla królików.    

-Nie to miałem na myśli...

-Możemy zamówić pizzę.

-Nie lubię pizzy. 

Jackson unosi brew, wyglądając na naprawdę zaskoczonego.

-Który nastolatek nie lubi pizzy?

Stiles wzrusza ramionami.

-Ja - mówi. - Nie ważne, chodzi mi o to, że nie musisz... - zdanie urywa się, kiedy Stiles kicha trzykrotnie. Podciąga nosem i wzdycha cicho.

-Jasne - prycha Jackson i popycha go w stronę łazienki. - Po prostu idź, Stilinski.

Tym razem Stiles nie kłóci się.

 

***

 

Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, ubrany w ciuchy Jacksona, ten siedzi na czarnej kanapie w salonie. 

Ogląda telewizor, więc Stiles zajmuje miejsce obok niego podwijając pod siebie bose stopy. 

-Czujesz się lepiej? - pyta Jackson podając mu talerz kanapek. - Chryste, masz mokre włosy.

-Nic mi nie będzie, nie przesadzaj - mówi. - I dziękuję. 

Jackson zerka na niego krótko.

-To żaden altruizm, Stilinski - mówi. - Zrobisz za mnie matmę. Kompletnie nie czaję ciągów.

Stiles potakuje i wbija zęby w swoją kanapkę.

Siedzą w milczeniu oglądając jakiś mało straszny horror przez prawie czterdzieści minut. Stiles zjada kolację przygotowaną przez Jacksona i bierze w dłonie kubek gorącej herbaty z cytryną. Jego włosy wyschły już niemal całkowicie. 

Jest zaskakująco spokojnie i miło, nawet jeżeli Jackson, co jakiś czas zerka na niego kątem oka z jaką dziwną podejrzliwością. 

Maja razem francuski, trzy razy tygodniowo. Siedzą w jednym rzędzie pod oknem, tyle, że Stiles w pierwszej, a Jackson w ostatniej ławce. 

Nie znają się zbyt dobrze. Do jedenastego roku życia, Jackson odzywał się do niego tylko po to, żeby mu podokuczać, a potem po prostu przestał go zauważać. Raz, w pierwszej klasie Liceum, zapytał go, _jak ma do cholery, rozwiązać to pieprzone zadanie z chemii, bo nawet Danny tego nie czai_. 

Stiles podyktował mu wtedy równanie, wynik i ogóle wyjaśnienie i więcej ze sobą nie rozmawiali. 

Na następny dzień dostał nawet podziękowania rzucone na korytarzu. Od Danny'ego. 

\- Co Ci się stało w rękę? - pyta nagle Jackson.

Stiles zerka na swoją dłoń obwiniętą świeżym bandażem. 

-Skaleczyłem się kawałkiem szkła z rozbitego kubka. 

Jackson kiwa głową wyglądając na przekonanego. 

Stilesa trochę bolą żebra, ale to nic. Jackson nie miał w apteczce żadnych leków, zresztą, ból nie jest jakoś szczególnie natarczywy. 

Boi się jutrzejszego powrotu do domu, ale zmusza się do zduszenia uczucia w zarodku. O to pomartwi się jutro. 

Uspokaja się i dopija herbatę. 

-Chcesz położyć się spać? - pyta Jackson kilka minut później, kiedy na ekranie telewizora wyskakują napisy końcowe. - Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Pewnie nocne spacery wykańczają człowieka.

Stiles czuje, jak kąciki jego warg drgają. 

Ironia tej sytuacji jest niemal zabawna. 

-Pokażę Ci pokój - kontynuuje Jackson nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Idą na piętro, po drodze wrzucając brudne naczynia do zlewu. 

-Doris się tym zajmie - mówi chłopak, a Stiles nie próbuje dociekać kim właściwie jest Doris.

Pokój gościnny jest duży, jasny i pachnie świeżo wypraną pościelą.

-Mój pokój jest zaraz obok, na prawo. Przyjdź, jeżeli będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

-Jasne - przytakuje Stiles. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

Jackson macha na niego ręką.

-To ja podziękuję Tobie, jeżeli nie dostanę kolejnej pały za zadanie domowe z matmy. Dobranoc. 

Drzwi zamykają się za Jacksonem i przez chwilę Stiles stoi w bezruchu.

Potem gasi światło i wsuwa się pod chłodną pościel.

Czuje się dziwnie nie na miejscu.

To nie jest zapach ani jego płynu do płukania ani wilgoci w jaskini. Nie ma pod głową swojej poduszki, zimnego kamienia, czy pozwijanego koca.

Ostatnio w obcym domu spał prawie dwa lata temu na trzydniowej, wycieczce szkolnej.

Pojechał tylko dlatego, że jechała praktycznie cała szkoła. Tata nie chciał wzbudzać żadnych podejrzeń.

Z tego samego powodu Stiles nie ćwiczy na wychowaniu fizycznym, nie gra w żadnej drużynie i nie ma przyjaciół.

Stiles przygryza dolną wargę i przymyka powieki. Nie ma sensu się dołować. Powinien się wyspać, żeby jutro wcześnie wstać i szybko dotrzeć do domu.

Łapie jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech, dla uspokojenia i pozwala, żeby ogarnęła go senność.    

 

 


End file.
